The invention relates to a television transmission system capable of transmitting a high-resolution television signal.
One of the most disturbing characteristics of present-day television is its inadequate vertical resolution as manifested on large displays by the viewer being able to discern the individual raster lines. Various systems have been proposed having an increased number of vertical scanning lines. However, these systems are not feasible as they require an excessive amount of bandwidth (e.g. 30 MHz.). Other systems have been proposed in which additional lines are transmitted over a separate channel or are generated in the television receiver by interpolation. One thing in common with all the above systems is an increase in cost to both the broadcaster as well as the consumer. This brings into play the marketing of the new television system. It has been shown that increased resolution alone may not be sufficient to offset the increase in cost of a television receiver to the consumer.